El mejor día de mi vida
by anaga1994
Summary: Es el día de la boda de Lea Michele, es el evento del año, todos llevan meses esperando la unión entre la actriz y su compañero de escena en broadway. La felicidad y la alegría que derrocha la actriz cuando esta con el apuesto hombre es palpable por todos pero nada es lo que parece ser... (Oneshot/Monchele)


**Hola, bueno este oneshot surgió de una idea en mi cabeza una noche antes de irme a dormir y me anime a plasmarlo en palabras, para mi a sido todo un reto escribir esta historia y realmente espero que la disfrutéis tanto como yo la e disfrutado mientras la ****escribía. Espero vuestra mas sincera opinión y si hay algo que no entendéis estaré dispuesta a resolver cualquier duda.**

**Antes de nada me gustaría agradecer a una amiga la cual me ha ayudado en momentos en los que me e quedado bloqueada o me a dado alguna que otra idea en la que basarme para poder hacer esta historia real ella es MissHawkins93 y si sois amantes de Finchel os recomiendo su fic es una gran escritora.**

* * *

Hoy es el día de mi boda… dicen que toda novia en este día tan especial luce una amplia sonrisa y no puede esperar a ver a su futuro marido. Desde que era una niña siempre había soñado en cómo sería el día de mi boda, en mis imaginaciones todo era como un cuento de hadas me veía a mí, en el altar siendo una gran estrella de Broadway y casándome con algún joven apuesto que compartiera mi pasión por el teatro. A decir verdad en nada de eso me había equivocado, hoy sería mi boda con James Boullet un apuesto actor de musicales.

James y yo nos habíamos conocido hacia unos años interpretando el a Fiyero y yo a Elphaba en la producción de Wicked de la que tome parte después de finalizar glee, todos habían esperado que surgiera un romance entre ambos cosa que al final fue inevitable. Poco a poco el tiempo fue pasando y cuando me di cuenta ya llevaba 5 años de noviazgo con el cuándo se me propuso y ahora 8 meses después de dura preparación me encontraba en el que se suponía que debía ser el día más feliz de mi vida. Quizás en otras circunstancias si sería el mejor día de mi vida, pero desde hacía 10 años nunca volví a ser la misma.

-Lea cariño, tu equipo de estilistas estarán aquí de un momento en otro ¿Estas lista? – al escuchar la dulce voz de mi madre me gire quitando la vista de la ventana por la cual se podía ver el jardín de mi casa donde había vivido tantos buenos momentos años atrás y le sonríe dulcemente.

-Si mama… solo… algo nerviosa supongo –susurre lo último intentando convencerme a mí misma de que solo eran nervios volviendo mi vista a la ventana. Sabía que mi madre no se tragaría lo de los nervios al fin y al cabo ella había sido mi única confidente durante todos estos años, ella era la única que sabía lo duro que había sido para mí seguir adelanté cada día. Hasta que conocí a James él había sido una salvación para mí, durante esos años a su lado había aprendido a sentir amor de nuevo y a ser amada había conseguido ser feliz a su lado por ello cuando me pidió matrimonio no me lo pensé ni en un momento, deseaba una vida a su lado en la cual algún día podría volver a ser yo misma. Durante los ocho meses había esperado este día con urgencia y emoción y ahora que me encontraba a horas de casarme sentía como si me faltase algo sentía un nudo en el estómago que no me dejaba estar tranquila.

-Lea céntrate… que no te dominen los nervios –sonreí ampliamente hablándome a mí misma y me mire en el espejo - Hoy es tu gran día y será una novia hermosa.

Me mire una vez más en el espejo y salí de mi habitación para dirigirme al comedor donde todos me esperaban para ayudarme con los últimos preparativos de una novia en el día de su boda. Mi equipo de estilismo se encontraba allí como siempre después de tantos años bajo las manos de ellos sabía que me dejarían hermosa en este día. Todo indicaba que sería un gran día, había amanecido soleado con el cielo abierto y la alegría de la primavera emanaba por cada rincón de la ciudad mientras la mañana trascurría rápida entre peinados maquillaje y charlas triviales con mis mejores amigas y mi madre, me sentía feliz y llena de vitalidad pero ese nudo seguía ahí y parecía que no desaparecería.

Una vez maquillada y peinada mi padre me miro con orgullo y mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos, la gran hora se acercaba sin embargo algo me llamo la atención, el día había comenzado a nublarse mientras mis amigas y damas de honor me ayudaban a ponerme el vestido, sin duda era una novia hermosa y la cual muchas mujeres envidiarían pero por desgracia con las nubes y la desaparición del sol sentí un vacío en mi corazón, en media hora tenía que salir hacia la iglesia y algo dentro de mí no me dejaba tranquila.

Mis damas de honor estaban preciosas y mi madre lucia como toda una estrella realmente me sentía feliz de poder hacer sentir a mis padres orgullosos pero sin duda el descontento de todos se hizo palpable en cuanto el cielo se nublo, nadie quería una boda con lluvia y ahora mi madre correteaba de un lado a otro de la casa quejándose de como el tiempo estaba loco y de cómo ahora no podríamos hacernos fotos al aire libre y sin duda su actitud comenzaba a irritarme por lo que llevando mi precioso vestido de novia ya puesto me encerré en mi habitación excusándome con que necesitaba tiempo a solas.

Una vez dentro de la tranquilidad y seguridad de mi habitación me acerque a mi ventanal sentándome en un sillón junto a este mirando al cielo, quedaban tan solo minutos para que tuviese que encaminarme hacia la iglesia y el cielo cada vez se veía peor, una negrura bastante espesa se acercaba por el horizonte y no pude evitar quedarme maravillada por ella, esa misma mañana el hombre del tiempo había indicado que sería un fin de semana bastante soleado y por los alrededores no había ningún indicio de nubosidades que podrían acercarse.

Era como si una tormenta se estuviese acercando, instintivamente me levante acercándome aún más hacia la ventana y la abrí lentamente dejándome llevar por mis instintos, una bofetada de viento azoto mi cara pero la sensación no fue para nada incomoda, al contrario para mi sorpresa fue cálida…

Cálida como una caricia de amor verdadero, a cada segundo me sentía más sumergida en el clima era como si me hechizara, mi cuerpo demandaba salir al jardín y sentir esa sensación cálida en todo mi cuerpo pero la razón me lo impedía. Poco a poco cerré los ojos sintiendo como si el tiempo intentase hablarme… como si alguien intentase llamarme. Y entonces lo supe, no había querido aceptarlo en todo este tiempo y ahora a minutos de mi boda abrí mis ojos bruscamente mirando al cielo aceptando la realidad, rápidamente me dirigí a mi joyero con la urgencia de adornar mi cuello con un collar el cual hacía años que no veía, con cuidado saque dicho objeto de su caja y leí el nombre con añoranza, habían pasado 10 años, 10 largos años en los que había seguido con mi vida y había creído conseguir olvidarle pero que ingenua había sido. Después de ponerme el collar en el cual se podía leer perfectamente su nombre una nostálgica sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y mire hacia el cielo.

-¿Así que has venido a presenciar mi boda eh?- Sonreí amargamente mirando al cielo e intente contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos- Siempre fuiste de hacer apariciones inesperadas Cory…. Veo que eso no lo has cambiado –como si se tratase de el con una mano cogí el collar con su nombre acariciándolo y la otra la pose en la ventana sin dejar de mirar el oscuro cielo. En ese momento mi padre llamo a la puerta indicando que era hora de partir, haciendo así que saliera de mi trance, podía parecer una locura pero realmente había sentido que era el, que estaba ahí a mi lado y que por mucho que lo intente jamás le había olvidado.

Después de lo ocurrido en mi habitación comprendí que todo lo que había sentido durante el día no eran nervios, era esa parte de mí que se aferraba al pasado, a ese pasado en el que fui completamente feliz a su lado. Sin quererlo una batalla interna comenzó a surgir en mí, sabía que lo correcto era seguir adelante con la boda, en estos años había sido feliz con James y si él había conseguido hacerle olvidar aunque fuera un poco a cory ¿porque no lo conseguiría otra vez? Pero por otro lado mi corazón quería responder a lo que parecía una llamada de él, me estaba volviendo loca con esa situación la impotencia me recorría el cuerpo y justo sin darme cuenta la iglesia se encontraba frente a mí. Con ayuda de mi padre baje del coche bastante aturdida sintiendo ganas de vomitar y cuando alce la vista ahí estaba la enorme iglesia de piedra en la cual debía de casarme con un hombre al que acababa de aceptar al que no amaba, mi cuerpo no respondía a nada y sentí como mi padre tiraba de mi llevándome hacia la entrada que se encontraba atestada de gente deseando estar presente en la boda del año, todos sonreían entusiasmados, pero para mí a cada paso que daba sentía como si me estuviese metiendo en la cueva del lobo, un trueno estallo a lo lejos indicando a todos que la tormenta estaba por llegar, las mujeres soltaron un leve grito de sorpresa y yo en ese momento comprendí lo que debía hacer, los truenos se escuchaban con mayor intensidad y a mitad de mi camino me pare mirando al cielo y sonríe ampliamente al escuchar lo que parecía el sonido de una batería, era el tocando para mí de nuevo después de tantos años sonreí ampliamente llena de felicidad mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer empapándome.

Todos a mí alrededor me gritaban y sentía como mi padre tiraba de mí pero no me importo, rápidamente mire a mis progenitores y les sonreí ampliamente sintiendo como la lluvia me traía de vuelta a él. Y sin pensarlo me di la vuelta y salí corriendo, con tanta rapidez y entusiasmo, necesitaba salir de allí necesitaba irme con el necesitaba a mi cory para poder volver a ser completamente feliz, ahora lo tenía claro, mi vida no merecía la pena sin él.

-¡Hola mi amor! –grite al cielo al llegar un parque y comencé a dar vueltas bajo la lluvia riendo sintiéndome llena de vida sintiéndome protegida por el – Cory te he echado tanto de menos, no sé cómo ha podido vivir tanto tiempo sin estar contigo…

Suspire mirando al cielo con una sonrisa y me acerque hacia un árbol disfrutando de la melodía que me traían los truenos agarrando con fuerza mi collar y apoye la cabeza sonriendo – Cory… ahora lo entiendo… mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti, tu eres el amor de mi vida –intente no llorar al recordar lo difícil que había sido todo cuando le perdí- Y ahora que estas aquí por favor… te lo suplico llévame a donde quiera que estés, no quiero casarme ni tener un futuro si no es contigo –suplique lentamente con los ojos cerrado en ese instante un trueno sonó más fuerte que ninguno y sentí como una descarga eléctrica corría por todo mi cuerpo quedando en un sueño eterno.

Lentamente fui abriendo los ojos bastante aturdida y con dificultad debido al exceso de luz que había en aquel lugar, lo último que recordaba era estar en el parque hablando a cory. Cuando por fin mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y no me sentía mareada ni aturdida me incorpore sentándome en suelo junto a lo que parecía un gran árbol, mi vestido de novia había pasado a ser un largo vestido de seda blanco como si fuese el de una griega y mi pelo se encontraba suelto y ondulado con las puntas rubias, justo como lo tenía hacia 10 años, no sabía de qué se trataba todo eso y comencé a asustarme sin entender nada poco a poco levante la cabeza para mirar al frente y entonces lo vi, a metros de distancia de mi estaba el con esa clásica media sonrisa de la cual siempre había estado enamorada y sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón dándole una imagen despreocupada. La incertidumbre y el miedo desaparecieron al instante y sonreí levemente susurrando- Cory…

El me miraba fijamente y se acercaba hacia mi sin borrar esa preciosa sonrisa de su rostro, seguía igual de apuesto a como lo recordaba y sin dudarlo ni un momento me levante y corrí hacia el tirándome a sus brazos abrazándole con fuerza como no hacía desde 10 años atrás. Lágrimas de felicidad recorrieron mi rostro al comprender donde me encontraba, y lo que significaba estar allí, ya nada ni nadie les separaría y podrían ser felices hasta el fin de sus días.

-Te amo Cory… -susurre sonriendo ampliamente-

-Y yo a ti Lea –le mire embelesada por su sonrisa y su voz al volver a escucharla y sin pensarlo le di un beso.

Dicen, que una novia luce una amplia sonrisa el día de su boda y se suponía que ese sería el mejor día de mi vida… al final no me equivoque, resulto ser el mejor día de mi vida. Día en el que deje atrás la tristeza y me reencontré con el amor de mi vida.

* * *

**Hola otra vez! espero que os haya gustado y espero no haberos echo llorar mucho, la verdad para mi ha sido muy dificil no llorar mientras lo escribia pero la verdad al final el resultado a merecido la pena.**

**Un saludo Ana :)**


End file.
